Das weiße Licht
by OD
Summary: Remus Lupin ist gezwungen, mit den Folgen seines 'pelzigen Problems' klarzukommen. Doch das gestaltet sich leider nicht sehr einfach... SF


ONESHOT/SONGFIC: Das weiße Licht - OOMPH!

°°°°°

_Hier kommt schon wieder eine Songfic – diesmal zu einem tollen Lied von OOMPH! – die sich mit dem Tod und seinen Folgen auseinandersetzt. Sie steht also im Kontrast zur eher niveaulosen SF '_ICH WILL - Das Ende des dunklen Lords_'. (Wer ICH WILL lesen will, soll das bitte jetzt nachholen _xDDD_ Reviews nicht vergessen _;) 

_Ich sage gleich dazu, dass _dieser_ Oneshot ziemlich tragisch ist, obwohl _keine_ Gewaltszenen vorkommen._

_So jetzt aber genug gelabert – Vorhang auf für einen verzweifelten Remus Lupin._

°°°°°

Und so sitze ich, Remus Lupin, nun hier – verzweifelt und schuldig in allen Belangen.

An dem einst so schönen Wesen, das so friedlich in meinen Armen liegt, muss ich die grässlichen Auswirkungen meines ‚pelzigen Problems' in grausam realer Weise sehen.

Den Werwolfbanntrank nicht eingenommen, konnte diese arme Frau nichts mehr retten – einmal zur Werwolfbestie verwandelt und nicht mehr Herr meiner Sinne, hatte sie nicht den Hauch einer Überlebenschance.

Dabei hätte sie bloß noch ein paar Minuten durchhalten müssen – als ich durch meine tränenverschmierten Augen in den Himmel sehe, merke ich, wie der vor kurzer Zeit noch tiefschwarze, sternenübersäte Nachthimmel langsam eine rötliche Färbung annimmt, die den Mond so ungefährlich und schön aussehen lässt – doch der Schein trügt.

Mein Gott, was habe ich nur aus dir gemacht, meine Liebe?

Keine schöne und zarte Haut mehr an deinem kostbaren Fleisch, überall bist du zerfetzt, und Teile fallen von dir ab; die einst so lebensfrohen und meist bonbonrosa Haare sind vollkommen durchnässt – Himmel, muss ich dir Angst gemacht haben.

Ich will mich nicht an die vergangene halbe Stunde zurückerinnern – doch die brutalen Bilder erscheinen willkürlich und erbarmungslos vor meinem inneren Auge.

Dein aussichtloser Kampf, meine wahrlich tierische Überlegenheit, die deinem Leben ein so unerwartetes und unverdientes Ende setzte.

_**Dein Herz in meiner Hand  
Dein Blut auf meiner Haut  
Du schaust in mein Gesicht  
Doch du siehst mich nicht  
**_

Noch immer klammerst du dich – erstarrt wie du bist – ganz fest an meinen inzwischen wieder menschlichen Körper. Sag mir, hättest du das auch getan, wenn du diesen nächtlichen Unfall überlebt hättest und selber entscheiden könntest, in welchen Armen du liegst?

Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Zeit zurück drehen, alles vergessen, mein Leben neu beginnen – von dem Tag an, da mich dieser widerliche Fenrir Greyback mein Leben ruinierte, dessen Ruinen nun auch dich unter ihnen begruben.

**_Die Hände fest am Hals  
Die Nägel tief im Fleisch  
Ich flüstere dir ins Ohr  
Doch du hörst mich nicht_**

Tatsächlich – jedes Leben ist aus dir gewichen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich nun schon hier sitze – doch jedes Mal, wenn ich deinen leblosen und entstellten Körper erneut ansehe, kommt mir wieder und wieder in den vernebelten Sinn, was ich hier verbrochen habe.

Alles, was ich so an dir liebte, ist gänzlich verschwunden – alles einzig und allein meine Schuld, durch meine Vergesslichkeit musstest du sterben.

Ich kann nur noch unscharfe Umrisse meiner Umgebung wahrnehmen, als ich leise und mit zitternder Stimme diesen so verdammt realen Text in dein Ohr flüstere:

„**_Hörst du die Engel singen?  
Spürst du die sanften Schwingen?  
Hat sich das Warten nicht gelohnt?  
Spürst du die Wärme kommen?  
Hast du den Berg erklommen?  
Siehst du Das weiße Licht?  
Hörst du die Engel singen?  
Hörst du die Harfen klingen?  
Hat sich das Leiden nicht gelohnt?  
Spürst du die Wärme kommen?  
Hast du den Berg erklommen?  
Siehst du den Himmel nicht?"_  
**

Immer noch meine ich, deinen so reinen Atemhauch auf meinen Lippen zu spüren, bevor mir wieder deine entsetzlichen Schreie ins Ohr dringen.

Verzweifelt verstärke ich den Druck meiner ermüdeten Hände auf deinen Körper, obwohl ich selbst nicht genau weiß, wozu ich dies eigentlich tue. Vielleicht, um dich durch den ständig stärker und dann wieder schwächer werdenden Druck wiederzubeleben, um am Ende dann doch zu sehen, dass nichts und niemand das Geschehene rückgängig machen kann – du bist in dieser Welt von mir gegangen, für immer und ewig, unwiderruflich.

Damit ist nun auch noch der letzte Mensch von unserer auch so tollen Magierwelt gegangen, der mich mit derselben verband – was zum Teufel tue ich eigentlich noch hier?

**_Dein Atem in der Hand  
Dein Schrei in meiner Haut  
Ich drück dich fest an mich  
Doch ich spür dich nicht_**

Genau erinnere ich mich noch an deine zärtlichen Küsse, die mir sooft wieder erneuten Lebensmut einhauchten – doch wer ist jetzt noch hier, der mir neuen Mut spenden kann?

Eigentlich verwerflich egoistisch, was ich hier so alles denke, oder?

Du bist tot, und ich suche schon nach einem Wesen, das dich ersetzen kann – zum einen töricht, weil wohl nie wieder so ein einzigartiges weibliches Geschöpf das Licht dieser Welt erblicken wird, zum anderen, weil mir mein Egoismus ein weiteres Mal vor Augen führt, was ich jetzt noch verdient habe – den Tod.

**_  
Dein Schmerz in meinem Mund  
Mein Schweiß in deinem Haar  
Die Angst in deinem Blick  
Endlich kennst du mich_  
**

Jetzt kennst du mich ganz genau, nicht wahr?

Ich bin nicht nur der zärtliche und nachdenkliche Lupin, nein, ich bin eine unkontrollierbare Bestie, die einfach so tötet.

Wieso habe ich mich bloß erweichen lassen, diesen gefährlichen und Pech bringenden Bund der Liebe mit dir einzugehen? Hätte ich nur meine Gefühle verweigert, wärest du noch am Leben – unglücklich vielleicht, aber immerhin wohl auf und lebendig.

Ein weiteres Mal wird mir mein verwerflicher Gedankengang bewusst, und so schäme ich mich vor meiner Selbst, als ich mir für einen kurzen Moment wünsche, mich nie in dich verliebt zu haben.

Zum x-ten Mal stelle ich mir selbst zwei Fragen:

Was mache ich hier eigentlich noch richtig? Genau – **nichts**!

Was gibt mir noch das Recht, am Leben zu sein? Genau – **nichts**!

Spätestens jetzt wird mir schmerzlich klar, dass ich dieses Leben nicht mehr verdient habe. Ich bin eine Bestie, eine Gefahr für jedermann, die dich tötete und bereits kurz danach in Selbstkummer vergeht. Ich versuche meine Liebe zu dir zu verleugnen und erfinde, wie es scheint, den Egoismus neu.

Was ist nur aus mir – und dir – geworden?

Langsam und bedächtig, aber dennoch entschlossen richte ich meinen Zauberstab an meine Schläfe, und spreche deutlich folgende zwei Worte, die mich wieder mit dir vereinen werden – falls du mich nach diesen schmutzigen Gedankengängen überhaupt noch zurück willst, meine Geliebte Tonks: „AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Kurz bevor auch aus mir das letzte Leben weicht, glaube ich deine Stimme ganz klar und deutlich zu hören:

„**_Hörst du die Engel singen?  
Spürst du die sanften Schwingen?  
Hat sich das Warten nicht gelohnt?  
Spürst du die Wärme kommen?  
Hast du den Berg erklommen?  
Siehst du das weiße Licht?  
Hörst du die Engel singen?  
Hörst du die Harfen klingen?  
Hat sich das Leiden nicht gelohnt?  
Spürst du die Wärme kommen?  
Hast du den Berg erklommen?  
Siehst du den Himmel nicht?"_**

**_°°°°°_**

P.s.: KOMMIS nicht vergessen, bitte ;) 


End file.
